


Casual Pepper

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes Casual Pepper. Pepper likes not keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Pepper

* * *

 

Tony grinned as he walked up behind his girlfriend, sliding his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “You know, I like Casual Pepper,” he declared, planting a ghost of a kiss on her neck.

“Well Casual Pepper likes you, too,” Pepper joked, turning her head to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, trying to ignore the tears filling her eyes when he couldn’t see her face.

They’d gone through so much together, both in their relationship and before, but there was still the fear, _could they survive this?_ There was only one way to find out.

“Tony, there’s something I need to tell you about the Extremis thing,” she confessed. She took in a deep breath. “I should have died when I fell, even with the power. The real reason I survived is because I can’t die unless it’s by my own hand.”

In an instant, Tony pulled away from her, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion and worry. He saw the tears in her eyes and lifted his hand, using his thumb to wipe them away. “Pep, what are you talking about?” he asked.

Pepper took a step back, lowering her head. “I should have told you the second I found out. I’m an Infinity Stone, like the Tesseract,” she explained. She lifted her head to reveal the tears that had begun anew. “I-I have powers and abilities beyond that of a human being, and one of those powers is to live as long as I wish and choose someone to protect so that they can live as long as I do.”

The look on Tony’s face could only be described as one of pure shock. Then, after a moment, he let out a laugh. “I knew there was no way I had survived all that by sheer luck,” he declared. “Pepper, I’m… I’m not going to lie, this’ll take some getting used to, but that’s just us. Weird things happen all the time, and we adapt. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, if you could just do me a favor and send moms-spaghettios.tumblr.com some love, I'd really appreciate it. She needs some kind words. It doesn't even have to be much, just something like 'hi' or whatever you want. Thanks guys!


End file.
